


Hello

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Kristoff and Anna give each other a warm 'welcome back'.A sequel to Goodbye, but can be read on its own.





	Hello

To Kristoff, Anna was truly the only thing that made castle life worth the constrictions, expectations, and overall discomfort.

But hot baths weren’t half bad either.

Kristoff had returned much later than anticipated – it was already past midnight by the time he’d even made it back to the city.

He was more than disappointed when he realized that reuniting with Anna would have to wait until the morning, but he was grateful that he could get a bath drawn and she wouldn’t have to deal with his two-week mountain man smell.

The warm water soothed his aching muscles and he quickly found himself nodding off, so he cleaned himself off as fast as possible before finding a clean pair of pants and practically collapsing on the bed, leaving the fire blazing.

He’d admit, the beds were a nice touch, too.

He still needed to shave and clean up the mess from the bath, but he was too exhausted to deal with any of that and figured he’d just do it in the morning.

Just as he felt himself drifting off, he head a soft knock on the door.

Half asleep, Kristoff trudged to the door and pushed it open.

Somewhere in his sleep-deprived mind, he realized he probably should have found a shirt in case it was a female servant, but standing across from him was Anna – wide-eyed and grinning as her hair fell freely over her shoulders.

She quickly entered the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Before Kristoff could say a word, she threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him deeply.

“Welcome home,” she said as she pulled away.

Kristoff suddenly wasn’t as tired.

“Glad to be home,” he said as he found his fingers entwining with her long hair. Then he kissed her again, softer than before. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing up? It’s late.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. _So_ much.”

Anna pulled him down for another kiss a bit too roughly and Kristoff grunted in pain.

She immediately pulled back. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just a bit sore from the trip, but,” he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her forehead as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against the thin fabric of her nightgown. “I’m definitely feeling better now.”

Anna looked up at him for a moment before pursing her lips and gently pushing away from him. “Get on the bed.”

“What-”

But Anna grabbed Kristoff’s hand and led him to the large bed, pushing on his shoulders until he sat down.

“Now lay down.”

“Anna-”

“Kristoff, lay on your stomach.” Her head was tilted and she had the don’t-argue-with-me look on her face so Kristoff did as he was told.

Suddenly, he felt the bed shift and Anna’s legs straddle his waist.

He turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled down at him.

He wasn’t even remotely exhausted anymore.

Her soft, warm hands began to message into his skin, rubbing the knots out of his back and shoulders.

Kristoff groaned despite himself at how good it felt, and Anna added more pressure as she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

Her hair tickled the skin on his back.

As she continued to message his back, Kristoff became acutely aware of the position of her legs and the warmth of her body and he quickly found himself getting hard.

“How does that feel?” she asked, getting even lower to speak in his ear. Her entire body was practically sprawled on top of his.

“Incredible. You’re incredible.”

“Well, I _did_ promise a pretty incredible ‘hello’, didn’t I? This is only the start.”

“Oh, no,” he said, turning is body so Anna fell off his back in a shriek of laugher, any pain completely forgotten. He turned back onto his stomach so he could climb on top of her, catching her lips in his. “I’m pretty sure it’s your turn.”

“But-”

Now Kristoff used his don’t-argue-with-me face. “I’ve spent two weeks in the frigid cold thinking about _everything_ I want to do to you. I finally have the chance to do some of it – I’m not giving that up.”

Anna bit her lip as her hands found her way to his back. She thrust her hips up against his growing hardness and they both gasped at the sensation. “Why not everything?” she asked, eyes boring into his. “I want to hear _everything._ ”

Kristoff nuzzled her neck as Anna trailed her hands up his back, then gripped his still damp hair in her fingers.

“Most of it will have to wait until _after_ we’re married.” But he began to feel lightheaded as she arched her back and her barely covered breasts pushed against his bare chest.

“But what if we were?”

Kristoff pulled back to look at her as Anna continued. “Just pretend, Kristoff. Pretend this is our wedding night.” She leaned her head up the slightest bit and spoke right against his lips. “What would you do to me?”

Kristoff kissed her desperately, pushing her head back into the pillow as the very thought caused him to stiffen more.

“First I would tell you how much I love you,” he said as he kissed his way down her jaw.

Anna gasped and gripped his hair tighter. “And I would tell you how much I love you, too.”

“And then,” he looked back up into her beautiful eyes. “I’d ask to see you.”

Anna kissed him again before gently pushing him up and slightly away from her. Her eyes never left his as she spread her legs and slowly pulled the hem of her nightgown up, past her shins, knees, and thighs until it lay bunched around her ribs.

Kristoff felt his throat go dry. He’s seen flashes and felt quick strokes under layers of skirts in the dim light of the stables or an empty guest room during a party, but he’d never seen her so open. So purely his.

His eyes lingered on her center before he looked to her face. “You are so beautiful,” he said, forgetting their little game.

The smile on her face and the shine in her eyes beckoned him back to her and he grabbed the soft skin of her hip as they kissed.

“I want to see you,” Anna said, hands pressing against his chest.

“This is about you.”

“This is about both of us – _please._ ”

Kristoff gave in as he leaned back and slowly pulled down his trousers, sporting a full erection.

He was anxious as Anna looked at it, then back to him, but then she said, “You’re beautiful too. And I love you, Kristoff.”

“I love you, Anna.”

“Will you touch me?” Her hands were pulled up to her chin, as if she were nervous to ask.

But Kristoff wanted nothing more.

He gingerly slipped a finger inside her, and Anna moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. As he slipped another digit in, Anna clutched the pillow in her fists and moaned louder, pushing her hips up to meet him.

Her face was flushed and her hair lay wild around her as her mouth released the most gorgeous sounds that Kristoff had ever heard.

The sight was absolutely breathtaking and sent to jolt straight to his cock.

Instinctively, Kristoff leaned back over her, his hot erection laying on her stomach as he kissed and moaned against her jaw.

“ _Anna._ ”

Anna’s hands went back to his neck, until one of them trailed down his chest to grab his length.

Kristoff gently bit her neck in response and pressed his thumb against the sensitive nub at her center as she stoked him.

Anna cried out and arched her back as his fingers continued to curl inside her. “ _Kristoff!_ ” she yelled out, her free hand digging into the skin of his back.

“Anna, I’m-” Kristoff felt himself tremble as he neared his end.

“ _Don’t stop_ – Kristoff, don’t stop,” she begged as her eyes met his.

He rubbed and made small circles against her and her entire body shook as she called out his name over and over.

Kristoff continued to press against her, and as she reached her climax underneath him, she tightened her grip on his tender erection and a deep groan left his throat.

Seeing her like that, unrestrained and primal and bucking against him like no other man would ever have the pleasure to feel, caused Kristoff to come immediately after, releasing onto her stomach as he imagined how utterly wonderful that view must be while actually inside her.

They breathed heavily together, simultaneously spent and excited.

“I’m sorry-” Kristoff began, in reference to the mess.

Anna simply pulled him down and gave him a loving kiss. “Just one more month, then we can do this, um-”

“Properly?” Kristoff supplied, grinning against her lips.

“Exactly.” She bit her lip as Kristoff regretfully pushed himself off her in order to clean up.

He redressed his pants and found a handkerchief to gently wipe the white substance off of Anna’s abdomen and the intoxicating slick wetness that covered his own fingers.

She smiled at him and fixed her nightgown as he finished, pulling him close to her as they lay on the bed.

“Well, hello,” Anna said as if she was seeing him for the first time that day.

“Hello.” Kristoff smiled back and kissed her.

Just one more month.


End file.
